


Change Of Plans

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:klaine - you and i meet at a bachelor/ette show with both of us hoping to get with, well, the bachelor/ette only to find and fall for each other au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Plans

Blaine has a plan, okay.

It’s his one shot at getting … somewhere, with Sam, and he intends on grabbing it.

Pun fully intended.

The bachelor party before Sam’s wedding is his one shot, one opportunity.

Yes, Blaine is channeling his inner rapper.

Back to topic: Sam is going to get drunk, and Blaine is convinced that there has always been something between them beyond friendship.

Before Sam gets married to Mercedes Jones--and really, Blaine couldn’t be happier for his friend and his … soon-to-be friend--Blaine wants to have a taste of White chocolate.

Wow, maybe he shouldn’t have those Long Island Iced Teas.

Anyway, where is the Bachelor of the Hour?

\---

Kurt has a plan.

Ever since Mercedes introduced him to his boyfriend, Kurt has been convinced that Sam is at the very least not entirely straight.

No straight man is that blond and that waxed, okay.

Now that Sam is going to become Mr. Jones, and now that Kurt has had maybe one too many Mimosas, he has the greatest idea ever.

Send Sam on the way to marriage with a bang.

As in, banging Kurt.

The pun makes him chortle in his glass--number seven or eight, he doesn’t know anymore--and as he turns to find Sam, he bumps into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologizes, voice slurring a bit before looking in the eyes of the man.

Oh.

Who is that man, where does he come from, and if he’s Sam’s friend, Kurt is going to need to have a stern talk to Mercedes.

“Hi,” the man says with a smile, eyes bright. “I’m Blaine, the Best Man.”

“Indeed you are,” Kurt purrs, blushing as he goes, but he finds some comfort in the appearance of a matching hue on Blaine’s face. “I’m Kurt, the Man of Honor.”

“Are you really?”

“What?”

“An honorable man.”

Kurt thinks about what he wanted to do, seduce Sam on the eve of his wedding.

“Depends.”

Blaine gives him a long look, from head to toe and back to Kurt’s face--a look that Kurt knows all too well, and he forces himself to straighten up to show himself on his best behavior.

“I would love to see how honorable you can be,” Blaine finally says, voice low and going straight to Kurt’s gut; and lower, let’s be honest at this point.

“I’m extremely honorable when it comes to my partners,” Kurt replies, stepping closer until he just has to lift his hand to close it around Blaine’s elbow. “Taking care of their needs before mine and all that jazz.”

“Do you now,” Blaine says, cocking his head to the side, coyly fluttering his eyelashes at him.

“Oh, you don’t believe me?”

“I believe in hands on experimentation,” Blaine replies, putting his hands on Kurt’s waist and sliding them down until he can squeeze Kurt’s cheeks.

“Ah, a scientific mind then,” Kurt replies, putting his arms around Blaine’s neck and moving his ass closer to Blaine’s touch.

“Though I do have to stay and fulfill my duties,” Blaine adds regretfully, and they both look around to find the Bachelor they’re supposed to be celebrating.

They find him surrounded by pretty girls dressed, all of them smiling and weeping while he talks--Kurt and Blaine know that he must be retelling his love story with Mercedes.

That, or he’s trying to do a particularly awful impression and they’re all too nice to tell him.

Either way, Sam seems to be in good hands.

“Nothing much I can do there,” Blaine says before turning to Kurt. “Now about finding some secluded place? For science?”

“For science.”


End file.
